


The Potion Master's Apprentices

by BackToWonderland96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, healing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToWonderland96/pseuds/BackToWonderland96
Summary: An Apprentice that seemingly appeared put of no where is drops onto Snape lap and he want no part of it. But with Dumbledore pushing, he has no choice but to exept. Would this fiery Romainian be the death of Severus or is there more to her that meets the eye?





	The Potion Master's Apprentices

“I NEED TO WHAT??” a fuming voice roared, it could be heard throughout the whole ministry.

“Now miss would you please remain calm-“a well put together man started to say before being cut off by the enraged young woman across from him

“CALM, you want me to remain CALM. AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME, I HAVE BEEN WORKING YEARS FOR THIS AND NOW YOU SAY I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH EXPERIENCE. I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN THE MAJORITY OF PEOPLE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN MINISTRY.”

“Ms. Dalca, your time in Romania does not count within the laws-“He started only to be cut off again by the black haired women with an eerily calm voice.

“So you're telling me that in order to mass produce my products, which I have been perfecting for years, I have to be a master. So why can’t I just take my masters exam now, I’m sure I would be able to pass it without any problems.” The sudden change in tone scared the representative potion sales to the core. Remembering the famed temper of people from Romania.

“I-I d-d-do not doubt that, M-ms. Dalca. But we h-have p-p-protocol h-h-here. Y-you must have a masters i—in order to sell a-a-any products. E-e-e-especially i-if you want to g-g-go international. A-a-and in order f-f-f-for that y-y-you t-t-to get a m-masters, you need to c-c-c-complete an f-f-full ap-p-pprenticeship. Als-s-so take in to account y-y-your age.” He stuttered on making she roll her eyes.

“What does my age have to do with anything? And please stop stuttering like a fool.” She said crossing her arms, trying hard to rein in her anger.

With a cough he said the rest with a hurried pace. “You are 19, Ms. Dalca. From the point of the ministry you are far too young to be doing the things you have claimed you do. I’ve seen your reports personally, I have no doubt you can to it. You are a prodigy, but we cannot let you take your masters exam just because of that. It would look like a special privilege while others have to do more.”

Ms. Dalca clenched her jaw and took a deep breath before saying though my teeth. “While others have to do more. You have no idea what I have done and to say others do more to get the same is not just wrong but also insulting. I’m not asking for special privilege. I’m asking exactly what I have worked on doing. Just because I’m young in age does not mean I am not capable. I have been working on this since I was 11. What were you doing at 11? I have been through things that would make you soil your trousers.” Her magic started to pick up her fury, the wind started to swirl in the windowless office. The frames started to shake and fall off the wall.

“MS.DALCA, I meant no insult. It’s just protocol. I’m sorry. But there is nothing I can do, Please calm down.” He pleaded.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. The frames stopped shaking and the wind stopped abruptly. Without opening her eyes she said “I see, I’m sorry for losing control there. I usually have a tight grasp on it. Can you please lead me through the process of getting this apprenticeship?”

“Yes of course. Um… let me get the paperwork.” He got up and went to the file cabinet behind him, getting out a few papers and coming back to his desk.

“You need to fill these out, get some recommendations, I’m sure won’t be too hard for you. Contact a master, I have in mind the perfect one for you. He’s strict but he knows his stuff. He was the youngest person to get a masters in potions. But in four years, you are sure to beat him.” He said excitedly.

“FOUR YEARS?!?!” She started but quickly controlled herself. “Sorry, go on”

The balding man shrunken back a bit, then tried to get his composure before handing her a quill.

the balding man informed her, “Ok so just fill this out. And I will contact Professor Snape.” 

“Professor, sir?” She questioned while looking over the papers.

“Yes, he teaches at Hogwarts.” He stated off hand while writing a letter to said professor.

The quill snapped in her hand and silence followed.  
The representative broke it after a minute. “Is that a problem?”

“I just don’t like being around children.” There was a small tick in her eye.

“There are some at close to your age”He tried to convince her. 

She took a deep breath.

“That means nothing to me, is there any other option?”

“Not anytime soon. The other masters either have apprentices or are not physically able to for one reason or another.”

Ms. Dalca held her hands together on her lap and looked at them for a moment. Emotions flew past her face rapidly. Then let out a sigh and looked up.

“Fine. Continue your letter to Master Snape. I will finish this paperwork.”

“Good good.” He exclaimed then got on it.

After a couple of minutes. They both were done.

“All right, when you get the references just owl them to me and I will contact you within a few days after that with information. Any questions?”

Another deep breath she smiled. “No, thank you for your time Mr. Figgs. I’ll be on my way” She got up and with a polite bow, she was gone with a bellow of her cloak.

“Please forgive me, Professor” Mr. Figgs muttered before getting back to the paperwork.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"No, absolutely not." Snape snapped at Dumbledore.

"Be reasonable, especially this year, with the tournament coming up. The timing couldn’t be more perfect. You could use the help with the extra students." Dumbledore explained in his 'I know what's best tone'.

"I can handle them fine. I have a reason for not getting an Apprentice. I barely have the patients to teach all of my students"

"But that is the beauty of it my boy, you won't have to teach them anything. I took the liberty to research your future charge, They have been studying since they were 11 under Decebal Basarab."he prompted with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Snape asked sarcastically

"He invented Veritaserum, Draught of the Living Dead, Drink of Despair, Jaw-bind, and Potion #23-165, I'd very well be impressed by all that."

Snape was gobsmacked. "And how is it I have never heard his name?"

"Some of the potions he made has been deemed inhuman, he was exiled to Romania for his creations, written out of all history book, officially erased from the wizarding world." He sat back, popping a lemon drop in, totally indifferent of the whole situation.

"How is it you know of him them?" Snape asked, also sitting back, giving up on all formality.

"I have my ways" he said with that irritating twinkle was back again in his eye.

Snape rolled his eyes, the all knowing headmaster was getting on his last nerve. "If he is so learned, then why does he need an Apprenticeship?"

"She. She is wanting to sell internationally, You and I both know one needs to be a Master before that happens. And since Decebal is no longer qualified, and every other Master already has an Apprentice, that leaves you."

"That’s not my problem." Snape started out of the room.

"Oh Severus, Did I mention" Snape stopped for a moment, not liking the tone Dumbledore was giving, If he had known better he would say it almost sounded sinister "By taking an apprentice, it means you get to retire earlier"

Snape spun around with such force his cape billowed around him "What?"

"When you take an Apprentice, Every 2 months equal a year you can take off. So if you take an Apprentice now, you can retire in…about 4 years. If not, you'll go on as usual. Finish in …22 years. Its up to you Professor"  
Dumbledore turned away and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. 

Snape's rights eye began to twitch, "What do you get out of this, Headmaster?"

A small chuckle came from the old wizard, "My boy, I only want what's best for you"

"How is this for the best for me?" The Potion Master snapped at The Headmaster, who in turn just hummed to himself.

A throb passed through Snape's head, He huffed before saying "Fine, I'll write the blasted girl. She better be as good as you say, Albus."

"If not, its only for 4 years, then you wont have to see another child again. Until you want your own anyway"  
The thought brought a pulse of disgust through the potion master.

Without another word, Snape turned and left. Missing a knowing smile that graced the Headmasters lips.


End file.
